


Solo cose belle

by Hil89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hil89/pseuds/Hil89
Summary: Piccoli attimi di quotidianità...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	Solo cose belle

**Solo** **cose** **belle**

  
  
  
1.  
  
Derek Hale era appoggiato allo stipite della loro camera, le braccia incrociate sul petto nudo, lo sguardo verde fisso davanti a sé.  
Stiles era sdraiato al centro del letto, le lenzuola aggrovigliate sulle gambe, il respiro lento e regolare.  
Il mannaro mosse alcuni passi verso di lui, facendo attenzione a non infrangere il silenzio che avvolgeva la stanza.  
Spostò una ciocca di capelli ribelle dalla fronte del più giovane e sfiorò con i polpastrelli i lineamenti rilassati del volto cosparso di nei. Il pollice percorse con delicatezza il contorno delle sue labbra piene e trattenne il fiato quando il suo sguardo si specchiò in due iridi d’ambra.  
Stiles sorrise appena, senza dire nulla, mosse leggermente il capo verso la mano che lo stava accarezzando, Derek la fermò al lato del suo collo e si chinò per sfiorargli le labbra con un bacio leggero.  
Quando si separarono, il più giovane lo guardò con occhi brillanti: “Lo sai Sourwolf, che potrei quasi abituarmi ad essere svegliato così ogni mattina”  
“Ragazzino, non farci l’abitudine” rispose Derek con un ghigno prima di dargli le spalle.  
Stiles si rilassò contro il materasso, senza smettere di sorridere, consapevole che quel piccolo gesto si sarebbe ripetuto anche il giorno dopo, e quello dopo ancora, e quello ancora dopo.

  
  
2.  
  
I titoli di coda di un film qualunque scorrevano lenti sullo schermo, Stiles era seduto tra i cuscini del divano al centro del salotto, Derek era sdraiato con il capo appoggiato alla gamba sinistra del più giovane.  
Le dita lunghe dell’umano massaggiavano con movimenti leggeri la testa del mannaro, accarezzandone i fini capelli.  
Il lupo teneva gli occhi chiusi, assaporando a pieno la sensazione di benessere totale che lo avvolgeva.  
L’ odore familiare di Stiles ed il battito regolare del suo cuore lo rilassavano.  
Il mannaro socchiuse gli occhi e non si stupì di trovarlo con il capo sprofondato nei cuscini, gli occhi semichiusi ed un piccolo sorriso ad increspargli le labbra morbide. Derek si perse per un attimo ad osservarlo, prima di sollevarsi e sfregare il naso contro il suo collo, le dita di Stiles si ancorarono alla sua nuca mentre un brivido gli scuoteva la schiena.  
Il lupo continuò a sfiorare quella parte delicata, causando una bassa risata da parte dell’umano.  
“Lo so che è una cosa da lupi” parlò piano Stiles, senza smettere di accarezzare l’attaccatura del capelli del moro, “Lo fai spesso e mi piace. Ma non mi hai mai detto il motivo” continuò inclinando il collo per dargli più pelle da assaporare.  
Derek sfiorò con le labbra la sua epidermide cosparsa di nei prima di sollevarsi per poter incontrare il suo sguardo, “Sai di casa, ragazzino” e senza aggiungere altro lo baciò.

  
  
3.  
  
Stiles conficcò le unghie nella schiena di Derek, quando quest’ultimo con un ultima, lunga spinta si riversò completamente dentro di lui mordendogli, con i denti umani, la pelle sensibile del collo.  
Un gemito sfuggì dalle sue labbra, rosse dai troppi baci, quando il mannaro uscì lentamente dal suo corpo caldo e si stese al suo fianco.  
L’umano si sollevò appena, per potersi avvicinare al suo torace, il lupo mosse un braccio per permettergli di appoggiarsi al suo petto e stringerselo contro.  
Le dita di Stiles iniziarono a creare dei disegni astratti sui muscoli scolpiti del suo addome e sospirò tranquillo, beandosi del senso di pace che si respirava all’interno del loft.  
I polpastrelli di Derek gli sfioravano la pelle della schiena ed il più piccolo non riuscì a non sorridere.  
Si mosse nell’abbraccio dell’uomo per stendersi tra le sue gambe, incrociò le braccia sul suo torace per poterci appoggiare il mento e perdersi nel verde delle sue iridi.  
Il moro fermò entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi stretti, mentre si sistemava sul materasso per rendere quella posizione comoda per entrambi e lo osservò attentamente senza parlare.  
L’ umano si stava mordicchiando il labbro inferiore, gli occhi d’ambra brillavano e le guance erano leggermente imporporate.  
“Cosa?” chiese Derek aumentando la presa su di lui, Stiles sorrise prima di rispondere semplicemente “Sono felice”.  
Il cuore del mannaro iniziò a battere più velocemente, lo strinse a sé attirandolo contro le sue labbra, e prima di baciarlo gli sussurrò: “Anch’io, ragazzino”.


End file.
